Triple Beat
by 247wonder
Summary: The secret past of Soundwave! He preferred a quiet, isolated life, but what will happen to all that when two femme sparklings come and turn everything upside down? Sibling love, reconciliation & feels! Enjoy! (Rated T just to be safe) Contains link to sequel!
1. Prologue

**TFP Fanfic II: Triple Beat**

 **Prologue:**

Believe it or not, I do, in fact, have a personality. I have emotion, memories, sentiment, though often times I simply choose not to show them. Behind this mask I hold many secrets, untold stories no one ever cared to hear. Why? Because I'm not the one to talk. I'm the eyes and ears. Nothing more, nothing less.

But long ago, many years before the war began, I had a voice. And it rang loud and clear over all of Cybertron.

 **Don't be fooled by the short Prologue! Chapters will get longer, I promise! -Wonder**


	2. Triple Beat Beginnings

**Chapter 1: Triple Beat Beginnings**

It was late. Very late. The show had been one of the best in our career. Vibes and Melody were busy signing their names on just about anything the fans happened to have on hand. As always, no one bothered to approach the composer. Which was just the way I liked it. My only words to the public were through music. I went to the transport alone, and waited inside for the twins to escape the crowd.

When I had first left the protective walls of the Academy to begin my independent life, I started my career as a disk jockey for a local broadcast. Listeners took a quick liking to me. They were constantly nagging me to go live, throw myself into the titanic, competitive music industry. Even my producers and managers. I swore to myself I would never do it. I was far too demure to allow my face to be seen to anyone other than my closest friends. Too shy to speak to anyone I wasn't familiar with. So I refused. I would never be anything more than a disk jockey, just another mech that knew enough about music to put out the most popular works.

I loved music, I really did. It was in my mechanics. It gave me life, and was the one way I felt comfortable expressing myself. Sometimes, scrolling through the net for new works, I would find myself living in a world of pure sound. A universe full of new energy undefined by science. That was the way I liked it. I was the master of sound, the master of works. I alone ruled the universe of music, where there was no one to compete with. No one to criticize me. As A disk jockey, no one knew my face, and I was allowed to go about my life like any other ordinary mech.

Until one day...

xxx

The day the Academy released the latest wave of independants, I didn't pay much attention. Graduation had never been a big deal. To me, it was simply another day of audio bliss. That is, until I was met with a rather unpleasant interruption.

I was in the middle of listening to a breathtaking new work, well satisfied with a job well done. It had taken hours to find such a masterpiece, and even I was enthralled. Optics closed, I was the only mech in the galaxy, feeding off the sweet, sweet energy the music radiated.

My concentration shattered when the door of my studio slid open. My optics flicked open, and I was immediately upset. Everyone knew I was not to be disturbed during broadcast hours, or any other hours, for that matter. Especially when I was at work. I spun around to see Sirius, my chief producer, standing in the doorway. I glared at him, not having to say a word to indicate my displeasure.

"So sorry to bother you, Waves," He said, smiling nervously. It was obvious he hadn't planned on this meeting. I decided to forgive him. Turning the volume down on my audio so that I could hear whatever he so desperately needed to tell me to have to interrupt my broadcast.

Without a word, I motioned for him to come in, keeping a stony look.

He stepped in, looking as if he didn't know quite what to say. I leaned back, folding my arms and listening to the faint tones in the background as the broadcast continued on without me.

"Er… you remember your parents?" He asked hesitantly, knowing 'parents' was a rather strong overestimation. The couple that had placed an order for a custom protoform, and when I wasn't what they wanted, had tossed me away to the Academy. No, they were definitely not parents, but I remembered them all right.

Sirius fidgeted under my solid gaze, knowing I wasn't impressed. I was the youngest member of the broadcast team, but I was serious about my work. Very serious.

"Well, they placed another order a while back..."

 _Should I care?_ What did it matter to me if they replaced me? Sirius could tell I was starting to lose interest, as well as patience. _There had better be an impressive explanation for wasting my time._

"...and they sent them to the Academy." I prickled. Figures. Nothing could please those two. But… _them?_ Had they ordered more than one protoform this time? Unusual, but still not quite important enough to pull me away from such a good broadcast.

I cocked my head, a silent prompt. _That had better not be all you came to tell me, Sirius._

Finally, the story spilled out. "They graduated today, and the caretakers found a message encoded in their ID chips...presumably put there by your parents… and… well, I think you should just read it…"

He shoved a data tablet towards me. I sighed, plucking it out of his hand and scanning the page. Suddenly, my spark skipped a beat. What was this?

 _ **Please send to *CP/M -5268900721, District 17, Praxus.**_

 _How in Cybertron did they get ahold of my ID?_ I wonder, both confused and, admittedly, horrified.

More importantly, why were they sending a couple of sparklings to me? The last thing I needed was hungry fuel tanks following me around. My focus slowly slipped away from that to another thing, an encrypted message tagged with the first. I eyed Sirius, who didn't seem to know anything about it.

In a few moments, using what I had learned from a half-lifetime of code translation classes in the Academy, I had decoded the second message.

 _ **Soundwave,**_

 _ **Please accept this gift from us as an apology. We were wrong to overlook your talent, and hope that you will appreciate that of these sparklings. Take care of them. We hope that you will forgive us.**_

I stared at the words for a long time. When my deafening silence became unbearable, Sirius reminded me that he was still there.

"T-they're waiting outside…"

"Send them away." I finally said in monotone. Not looking away from the screen. My spark clenched, I sounded cruel. But what _nerve_ they had to order protoforms just to give them away? How _dare_ they try to apologize now? I was sure it was only because they knew I was prospering without them.

Sirius gaped at me, blue optics filled with shock. I rarely spoke, let alone something so harsh.

"They don't have anywhere else to go! They're too young to be independents!"

"Then why have they graduated?"

Sirius paused, looking hesitant. "...The caretakers were given specific orders to send them to you early."

At that, I snapped. It was too much. I stood, slamming the data tablet on the desk. I found it far more effective than raising my voice. Sirius jumped. He knew I never dared to express myself in anything more than a glare. This was personal. This was unacceptable.

Surprised at my own actions, I put my hands to my face, taking a long, drawn-out breath to ease my screaming nerves.

"I need time to think. Don't come back." I utter, waving Sirius out with one hand. Quickly, he nodded, snatching the tablet and scurrying out of the studio. As the door hissed shut, I sank back into my seat, dragging my fingers over the sides of my face. I had to face the obvious. My 'parents' ordered protoforms that they didn't even intend on keeping, which was infuriating enough on its own. But to then send them to me as a _gift,_ as if they were some useless object, that was even worse. I, being an unwanted sparkling myself, had strong (though well-hidden) feelings about such things. Supposedly, these sparklings had talent as well. Though I wasn't sure why that was relevant at the time. I couldn't stop fuming over the fact they were apologizing only because they see now how successful I've become.

Too flustered to think anymore, I turn up the volume on my audio again, hoping to find some ease in the broadcast. The masterpiece had ended, but I could replay it later. I moved on to the next work, closing my optics again to return to the safe haven of sound.

 ***CP/M = Custom Protoform; Mech (Male)**

 **So, what did you think? Please tell me! I'm REALLY new to all this! All chapters are already written, but I'll be editing and revising along the way. Stay wonderful! God bless. :3 -Wonder**


	3. Exceptions

**Chapter 1 part 2: Exceptions**

When the day broadcast hours had ended, I slunk out of my studio, hoping not to be noticed on my way out. I had almost forgotten about the message Sirius brought. The blissful satisfaction of a well-conjured broadcast lingering in the air around me. So much so that I had almost shut down in the studio. When suddenly, my peace faltered. My memory, too sharp for my own good, began to nag at the edge of my conscience. Sirius. The message.

I growled internally at the reminder. I had avoided the inevitable through the day, hoping someone else would confront the matter, though, of course, no one did. I looked down the hall towards the lobby, opposite of my usual exit out the back. The night broadcast had just begun, from what I could hear coming from the speakers in the foyer. Along with something else…

With my uncannily honed stealth, I crept towards the lobby. Feeling exposed under the sharp blue lights. My audio receptors perked at the curious sounds mixing with that of the music playing over the radio. I stood at the end of the hall, looking into the plain, open receiving area. Comet, the building's secretary, sat behind his desk, looking distracted. He was watching something with extreme interest. Which was strange, since the petite mech was often too busy to blink. He didn't notice me.

Without a sound, I stepped around the corner, standing against the wall so as not to be seen. My interest piqued, I looked to see from where the curious noises were emanating, and what had the normally uninterested clerk so enthralled. What I saw was enough to surprise even a composed mech as myself. Two young femmes, both white-framed with neon accents, stood in the center of the empty floor. Though they were anything but still. With fluid, perfectly coordinated movements, they danced over the shining metal tiles, giggling to each other whenever they came together. Each step they took was nimble and precise, as if they had planned for months. What most intrigued me was that they moved perfectly in sync, not only with each other, but with the work that was playing over the speakers. I could almost see the energy flowing through them. For some reason, I felt an immediate connection to the twins. In that moment, I knew they also felt the mysterious vibrancy of the music.

Entranced, I folded my arms, leaning back against the wall. It was enough movement to get me noticed. Comet jumped, surprised to see the most elusive member of the broadcast loitering out in the open. His bright green optics widened,

"S-Soundwave!"

I cast him a casual glance, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The sparklings stumbled to a halt, straightening up and pulling closer to each other shyly. They watched me with big, curious blue optics. At that exact moment, Sirius happened to emerge from the opposite hallway, freezing when he saw me it appeared he had forgotten somewhat as well. Nearly dropping the tablet in hand, he looked from me to the twins, then back again. I knew well enough who they were by now.

"Waves… I-" I held up a hand, saving him the time of having to find words.

"I have decided, Sirius."

The suspense hangs thick in the air as I take a moment to admire the twins again. They had certainly captured my attention, and though I wasn't fond of younglings, something told me I could make an exception.

"They will stay with me." I conclude, "For now."

I heard Sirius let out a sigh of relief. He would not have known what to do if I had refused. Comet's optics lit up.

"You hear that, girls?" He exclaims, "Soundwave likes you!"

The twins seemed to relax a bit, sharing a flicker of relief between their gazes. To my satisfaction, they remained silent in their expression. I thought nothing of Comet's remark, knowing that to most, I seemed solitary and aloof. And, in a way, I did like these sparklings. Something about them held my interest, enough to contradict my usual reasoning. If it weren't for the way they intrigued me, I would have left them behind.

The transport home was silent, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. But across from me sat a femme duo, probably half my age and twice as modest. Part of me knew they wouldn't be a problem, while the rest knew I would still have to find somewhere else for them to stay. I certainly couldn't take care of them, not for longer than a few cycles, at least.

The long ride gave me a chance to see them better. I found that they were not, in fact, identical. Though they shared a white frame and violet streaks, the rest was switched. Where one had pink accents, the other had green, and visa versa. Though they could still be easily mixed up.

After what seemed like an eternity, I ushered the twins into the complex I considered home. Flashing my ID at the lock scanner and breezing into the empty corridor behind the main doors. The complex was on the edge of the city, and barely had two or three cells in use per floor. Which made it wonderfully quiet. No bossy neighbors to tell me to turn down my music. In fact, most who lived near me appreciated something to ease the dry silence.

The twins kept a respectful distance as we took the platform up to the fourth level, not saying a word as they followed me down the dim hall to my quarters. A single blue light flickered above my door, indicating it to be the only occupied cell in that branch. At the scan of my identification, it slid open with a quiet hiss.

The femmes stood completely still in the center of the room as I went about preparing a suitable living space for two. Finally, their silence began to irk me, which was a feat in itself. Despite my passion for music, I often loved some peace and quiet. Though this was different.

They were afraid to speak.

Too distracted to finish organizing, I forced myself to turn and face them. Internally, I sighed, not quite knowing what to do with them. After a moment, I settled on a more proper introduction, realizing I didn't even know their names yet.

"...I don't believe we have yet been properly introduced," I say. For the first time in my life, I worry my voice will falter. "I am Soundwave, though you two seem to already know that."

That seemed to be enough to break the tension. Looking relieved to be allowed to speak, one said,

"My name is Melody." Her voice lived up to her name. An unusually pleasant notation.

"I'm Vibes…" The other murmured, clutching her sister's arm. Despite her shy appearance, she also seemed to relax without the painful awkwardness. I softened my gaze, not wanting to come off as a sullen, unsympathetic mech. In a way, they reminded me of myself at that age, terrified of the world and insecure about how I might be reacted towards. It made me miserable. Having known such things could ruin cycles on end, I couldn't let such anxiety seep into the lives of anyone else.

"Well then, as my… sisters… you should make yourselves at home." I tell them, tuning my voice to the warmest tone I knew. Though it was hard when using such a foreign word. Nonetheless, It worked. Vibes loosened her grip on her sister, looking around the room curiously. I decided to leave them to settle while I made sure there were enough energon rations for three.

xxx

Finally, Vibes and Melody escaped the fans, retreating into the transport before another crowd could form. Without hesitation, I typed in coordinates for home. The transport lurched into motion, hovering away from the theatre into the star-dappled airways.

The girls giggled to each other as they took off their visors, placing them on top of mine.

"What a show! What a show!" Vibes cried gleefully, barely able to contain herself.

Mel was practically in tears, wearing a smile that could have outshone both Cybertron's suns.

"You two were wonderful," I told them. That did it. Half sobbing, half squealing in delight, Melody curled her knees up to her face. I couldn't tell if she was crying or laughing, or both, but I knew she was happy. Vibes wrapped her arms arounalways makes d her sister, too happy to make any sounds.

I watched them in silence, across from their seats. I was tempted to replace my visor to hide my own grin. But it was a gesture I would allow them and them alone to see.

 **That last bit always makes me smile... I hope it did the same for my wonderful readers! In any situation, you can find happiness. No matter how many things you could be feeling horrible about, there's always something that can bring out a laugh! Never give up hope on the good things in life! :D -Wonder**


	4. Home

**Chapter 2: Home**

The transport slowed to a stop outside the complex. The same complex that the twins and I had lived in since the day I met them, and long before that where I had lived alone.

The building was still fairly empty. And thankfully, the public had no idea this is where we lived. The fans all thought we shared a luxury tower near Tagon Heights. The neighbors kept quiet, knowing that their peaceful complex would be invaded if we were revealed.

Stepping out of the transport, I replaced my visor, finding it impossible to suppress a smile. The twins did the same, stifling their giggles.

The one main difference about coming home was that, instead of the platform pausing halfway up to let us off, it took us to the highest floor. The penthouse. Though there wasn't much to be said about the penthouse of such an old, empty complex, it was a simple kind of luxury. The best kind.

Melody removed her visor again, rubbing away the remnants of her uncharacteristic outburst.

"I'll put them away," she murmured, taking her sister's visor, as well as my own. I didn't protest, knowing she would need some time to herself after such a sensational performance.

"I'm going to wash up…" Vibes added, her adorably ludicrous smile still plastered over her shining face.

"A supreme objective," I replied, "one I think I'll also take advantage of."

After each taking a long oil bath in our personal quarters, I decided to join the girls in their nightly dialogue.

"Wasn't that just lovely?" Melody breathed, barely able to speak from her joy. She rested her chin in her servos, leaning on the edge of the table.

"I can still hear the applause…" Vibes mused.

"You were incredible, both of you." I tell them, sitting across the bar with three canisters of Energon. Mel took hers into her hands, looking down at it modestly. Vibes blinked at me.

"... You really think so?"

I nodded, downing the fuel. For a few long moments, there was silence, until Melody lowered her hands.

"What music was that, Soundwave?" She asked, "I've never felt anything like that."

I hesitated, unsure of whether to tell them or not. That music was my lifetime work, masterpieces that carried my deepest sentiments. Original works that I had, at first, sworn I would never share with anyone. Let alone compose for a performance.

"They were the Spark Beats." I said quietly.

Vibes gaped at me, while Melody contained her surprise.

"You told us you would never let anyone hear those!" Vibes exclaimed, "Why would you keep such works secret?"

"They are the embodiment of my strongest emotions. If it hadn't been for you two, they would have been kept secrets."

xxx

When I first decided to take the twins in as my own, I had only intended on taking care of them. I couldn't let them go through what I had. No sparkling deserved that. And, in a twisted way, they were my little sisters. The least I could do was help them until they were old enough to be independents. It would only be for a few cycles, then they would be gone. Out of my head, and I could focus on work again.

Though, they weren't actually much of a distraction from work. Comet was more than happy to have a distraction for once as he kept an optic on them in the lobby. And I was able to go about work as usual. Though I did find something that interested me more than getting lost in the realm of sound. It was the twins' dancing. Every day after closing up my studio, I found them in the lobby, dancing to the music that played over the speakers.

It had been two cycles. Only a quarter to go before the twins would be out on their own. But now, after I had gotten to know them, and, admittedly, attached to them, I was starting to have second thoughts about sending them away.

I was also having second thoughts on why my parents had sent them. According to their collective memory, the couple had instructed them to nurture their talent. Teaching them that one day, their gift would support them, as mine did. The strangest thing was, the twins had been told to take care of _me._ And I was beginning to understand why. I hadn't realized it before, but I was miserable living in isolation. I had resorted to my passion of music to keep me company. But now, with the twins around, I had not just any company, but company that appreciated music almost more than I did.

I walked down the hall towards the lobby, noticing for the first time that the lights didn't feel so intense. That my stride felt lighter, less hesitant. Nearing the lobby, I slowed, holding up a servo to Comet as I came around the corner. He nodded in reply, keeping silent.

Making sure I was unnoticed, I leaned against the wall, watching the twins as they made graceful, swirling paths over the floor. Every time I watched them, they seemed to dance differently, depending on the music. Which, at the moment, was slow and flowing.

I watched in silence for a long time, until Vibes caught sight of me. She jumped in surprise, causing Melody to stop and turn as well.

"Soundwave!" She cried, "How long have you been there?"

I gave a slight smile. "Quite some time. You two are incredible." At that, my optic display showed Vibes' faceplate warm. Melody glanced away, though she knew it wasn't enough to hide her own blush.

"Thank you," they replied in unison. Immediately, their servos flew to their mouths, sharing a laugh. I shook my head, stepping away from the wall.

"Let's get you two home." I say.

"Bye, Comet," Mel chirped, giving the clerk a wave as they followed me out. Vibes did the same. Waiting for the girls to pass through the door, I nodded to Comet. He grinned.

"Goodnight, Waves. See you tomorrow."

Upon stepping into the room, I collapsed on the bench near the small table. All of a sudden, my mind was spinning. Watching the twins, I had felt something unlike anything I had felt before. It was a soft feeling, warm. Full of longing, yet not a desire.

Was this perhaps… Love?

"Soundwave? Are you alright?" Vibes asks, coming to stand next to me, her bright blue optics sparked with concern.

"I'm… fine," I reply half-sparked, she didn't buy it. Vibes sat on the edge of the bench, Mel joined in on the other side, flanking me. There was no escape.

"No… you're… not." Melody sang, mimicking my dazed tone.

I rolled my optics, realizing just how well they had come to know me.

"I was just thinking…" I say, not wanting to get into the details.

"You're always thinking," Vibes points out.

"...But you don't look like that when you do." Melody finishes.

I sigh, drawing it out as long as possible. There was no way they were going to leave me alone now.

"I was thinking about your independence." I say finally. "You two are only a quarter cycle away from being of age."

The twins were silent, processing what they had heard. Suddenly, Melody's optic widened. Not in excitement, as most sparklings did hearing they were nearly old enough to be an independent. But in shock.

"Soundwave, are you…" She paused, "...are you going to send us away?"

The hurt in her voice made my spark shatter. Nothing could bring out such dreadfully deep emotion in me like her voice. Never in the two cycles I had known her had it been so sad, though.

I could feel Vibes' temperature drop after the silence dragged on.

"You are… aren't you?" She whispered hoarsely. I don't look at her. Her voice only added to the ache in my spark.

"After all we've done together?" Asks Mel when Vibes can't find her voice. I remain silent. I feel Vibes' servos clench my arm.

"Soundwave…"

"...We love you" They say together, too sincere to laugh this time.

That did it. I had tried desperately to hold it back, but it escaped my grasp.

I sobbed.

The twins stared at me in surprise. Never in my life had I so much as blushed in front of any Cybertronian. I hastily composed myself, saying, "That's exactly why you _won't_ be leaving."

"... What…?"

"The past two cycles have been the best of my life, and…" I pause, "... And I believe I have grown to love you, as well. I can't send you away."

The twins seemed to relax, though Melody still seemed rather shaken.

"D-don't scare us like that, Soundwave!" She whimpered, lowering her head.

"Oh, Mel, don't cry!" Vi begged her sister, "You're going to get me started!" Though she was too late, already rubbing away coolant tears. I felt my own begin to resurface. Quickly, I forced them back.

"Stop it, you two," I order, gently, of course. "I don't know what to do when you cry."

xxx

Now, so many cycles later, I find myself loving them more than ever. Loving them because I know I can trust them with my deepest secrets. Behind our masks we are a common force, three minds as one. Our love is music, and the world hears our passion through it.


	5. A World I do not Wish to Leave

**Chapter 3: A World I do Not Wish to Leave**

When the twins became too tired to talk any longer, I sent them to their quarters. Now that we shared the penthouse, they each had their own room. I, being the oldest, was entitled to the master suite. After finishing off the girls' untouched energon, I also retired. Shutting off the faint lights before stepping into my quarters.

Sighing tiredly as the door slid shut behind me, I removed Laserbeak from the mount on my chest. The drone was a newer creation of mine, requested by Vibes to perform an aerial laser show. I had to admit, it did add a nice touch to the performances.

I set the drone on the small shelf on the wall opposite of my berth. I smiled slightly, seeing my visor placed carefully nearby. The visor that hid my face to ease my insecurity, as well as provided a few other perks.

Stepping back, I admired the sheer existence of the room. Never in my previous life had I thought I would ever have such a luxurious place to call my own. The mere thought of having a personal drone would have been absurd. Though now, even something that seemed so idle was of value to me, because of the memories it now bore.

Remembering my fatigue, I eased into my berth, realizing just how much my joints ached from such an electrifying evening.

xxx

I had only powered down a short time before awakening to a soft murmur nearby. I blinked, my optics adjusting. Sitting up, I stared at the open doorway, not quite alert yet. Once the haze cleared from my mind, I saw Vibes standing there. She didn't have to speak, I already knew why she was there.

"... Come in…" I mutter sleepily. Soundlessly, she scurries in, the door sliding shut behind her. Vi never really had a reason for the occasional nightly intrusion, but I never complained. Her ice blue optics glowed faintly in the dark as she crept across the room. I shifted to one side of my berth, and she curled up next to me.

We exchanged no words as she nuzzled into my side, my arm around her. Vibes was the most timid of the three of us, though you would never know it from the outside. When she was dancing, she was the only femme on the planet, strong, free and independent. When she spoke, she was charming and pleasent. Though in reality, she was using it all to hide her massive insecurity.

 _I love you, Vi._ I tell her silently, stroking the side of her helm in time with her spark-beat. _I'll never leave you. I promise._

Vibes leaned slightly into my touch, her breathing evening.

Long after she powered down, I found that I couldn't do so myself. I lay still, my arm pinned in place around Vi's small frame. My systems refused to force shutdown, typical. Thus, I began to brood. Laying here, I could feel my little sister's spark pulsing rhythmically. Almost aligning with mine. It was in moments like these that I felt truly alive.

I wondered where I might be if I had decided to avoid the twins the day the message arrived. I thought about what might have happened if they had been sent back to the Academy.

I couldn't do it.

My processor simply couldn't comprehend a life without my sisters at my side. Or what their lives would be like without me by theirs.

It's moments like these that make me wonder if my parents really were sorry when they sent the apology. Perhaps…

Perhaps they had sent the twins to show me the love that they thought they no longer could.

It's moments like these that make this life a world I do not wish to leave.


	6. Outing

**Chapter 4: Outing**

"Soundwaaaaaave," Came Vibes' voice from the hall, "We're boooorrrred!"

I grimace at the noise. The girls had a way with tone, and Vibes' whining was one of their most devastating weapons.

"Vi, you know that if you keep speaking like that, my audio receptors will burst and I won't be able to attend to your every whim." I call from the table, slowly finishing off my morning energon. "So if you would be so kind as to tune yourself, I might be able to do something about that."

"Ooh! Like how?" Came Melody's sweet, enchanting tone. I almost regretted telling Vibes to stop whining. Melody's charm could get me to do almost anything.

I let out a long breath, coaching myself out of her trance. I had been up all night thinking. Planning. I figured the day after such a thrilling concert would seem dull. There was also some long put-off business that I needed to attend to, making today the perfect day to do it.

"Why don't we go out?" I propose.

The twins appeared in the hall, looking at me with surprise. I rarely suggested an outing, especially now that we were so well known. Even with a visor, we would be recognized immediately by anyone. Which was why I intended to stay in the transport until we were at the doorstep of our destination.

"You really mean it?" Vi asked, testing me.

"Of course." I reply simply, getting up to put away the canisters.

"Where will we go?"

For a moment, I was quiet, unsure of how to tell them.

"Why don't we go visit Nexus and Stiletto?"

I could feel the twins stare on my back, without having to turn, I knew their optics were full of disbelief. Those names were rarely spoken in this household. I had forced a softer tone than usual, but it was still difficult to speak the names of the two cybertronians I least wanted to interact with.

"You don't mean..." Melody uttered, her sentence finished by Vibes;

"... Mum and Da…?!"

I flinched at the title. Only they called them something so comfortable.

"Does that mean you do not want to go?" I ask, turning. I was careful to suppress a scowl at all the memories of my parents flooding into my mind.

"N-no!" Melody stammered, "It's just… you… you never talk about them, let alone propose such a thing!"

"We thought you hated them!" Vibes blurted, then gasped, servos flying to her mouth. Mel stared at her sister in shocked silence, as if it had been a secret between them that they had assumed such a thing.

I sighed, glancing away. "Well, I wouldn't say you were completely inaccurate in that theory."

"So… why go?" Melody asked quietly. She knew she was prying.

"Because I've stayed away for too long." I say simply, ending the conversation. "Now then, we shall be off within the hour. If you want to bring anything, get it now. It's going to be a long transport."


	7. Acceptance

**Chapter 4 part 2: Acceptance**

The transport seemed all too short. Even I, normally collected, was at a nervous wreck. Melody powered down for the time being, while Vibes attached herself to her personal tablet. I was silent, outwardly. On the inside, I was screaming. This was a horrible idea, and yet… and yet it had to be done. There was no escape now.

I stared out the window of the transport at the cities flying by below. Though I payed no attention to them. All I saw were the words flying past in my head. What would I say? What if I was wrong about the message? What if they really were still the perfectionist couple I remember? The pair that was constantly trying to force me, a mere sparkling at the time, into their mold?

I may have been a custom protoform, but that does not mean I am perfect.

I hope all these cycles have made them see that.

xxx

Before long, the transport came to a stop. The place hadn't changed much from my memory. A round, silver dome with several windows and ports encompassing it. A mansion compared to our pint-sized penthouse. Nexus and Stiletto had the place all to themselves.

The transport hovered away as we stepped out onto the path leading to the front door. Sentries lined the walkway, the tall posts watched through camera lenses as I led the twins towards the house.

Upon reaching the doorstep, I could hear the faint buzz from inside the walls, notifying the inhabitants there was someone at the door. For a long time, nothing happened. Unconsciously, my hand twitched, fingers curling in and out anxiously. My pulsing spark steadied when I felt Melody's fingers weave into mine, stilling them.

After a few minutes, the door hissed open to a well-aged mech standing there. He scrutinized us with tired, faded blue optics, processor whirring as he strained to recognize us. Suddenly, he gasped, a flash of recognition coming over his faceplate.

"...Soundwave…?" He uttered, testing the name. Obviously, his memory wasn't what it used to be.

"Greetings, Stiletto." I rumbled, keeping a stoic expression. Melody squeezed my hand.

Stiletto looked at me for a long time, not seeming to notice Vi and Mel. He took a sight step back, so delicately I almost didn't notice. I forced myself to look into his optics, surprised to find concern there. He hid it well, though.

After what seemed like an eternity, he invited us in. The twins made themselves at home, while I remained standing, paranoid to touch anything that might cause memories to resurface. I couldn't stay this stable for long.

Soon, Stiletto walked back into the room, his dark frame supporting one much lighter in color, a faded pink femme. She was much frailer than I had expected her to be. The bold, evergreen Nexus, reduced to something so frail. I almost forgot that this was the femme that used to "fix" every little detail about me. She insisted I take after her, which often started arguments between her and Stiletto. Now, she was so delicate, so feeble-looking. It almost seemed as if touching her might cause her to dissolve. Stiletto carefully guided her to a seat, standing behind her. Slowly, her tired gaze turned up, scanning the room and resting on me. I fidgeted, this was almost worse than the fans' greedy stares.

She seemed to recognize me at once, but said nothing. For a long time, she held my gaze. My spark began to murmur again. Finally, she spoke,

"I'm… sorry… Soundwave…" She whispered, her voice barely audible. Unlike it had been so many cycles ago. Had it really been that long? Had submerging myself in the universe of music altered my sense of time?

It was probable.

Her words stunned me more than her tone, though. I had fantasized for so long, reveling in how wonderful it would feel to make them feel truly sorry. But no force had been needed, and surprisingly, her sencerity burned.

My spark faltered, as if a blade had been shoved through my chest. How I wished I had brought Laserbeak, to muffle the deafening beating of my spark. What hurt more was that I had no response. I had not prepared for such an open statement. I hadn't wanted to bicker, but that is what I expected it would take to sort things out.

I looked away, unable to speak.

Melody filled in for me, drawing Nexus' attention towards them.

"Hello, mum!" Her musical voice seemed to liven the old femme's optics. She turned to look at them, smiling. I felt a new emotion flicker through me, one I could only describe as jealousy. After all the cycles I had taken care of them, me, and myself alone. How could she still want their attention?

"Hello dear," Nexus replied, "My, you two have grown!"

"Heard you've been getting real good with your dancing, too." Stiletto added. Vibes nodded vigorously.

"We love it!"

"Well, that's very nice." Nexus said. "We've been watching you three perform on the net. The new laser shows are so beautiful!"

My optics widened at the confession. They had bothered to watch our performances?

Perhaps they really have changed…

"Soundwave made the drone!" Melody chimed, "He's called Laserbeak!" She beamed at me, her bright optics full of pride.

"Is that so?" Stiletto murmured thoughtfully. "Building drones a hobby of yours, Soundwave?"

I shook my head. Muttering, "More of a one-time experiment."

Stiletto nodded. I shuddered internally, it was all too good to be true. After all they did to me, how could they have changed so much?

And yet… here I was, looking at the same couple. The same Stiletto and Nexus.

But not the ones I remember.

For a long time, the twins chattered. Going on and on about a selection of things. I only spoke when forced, usually when Vi or Mel gave me a subtle nudge.

Eventually, my joints began to ache from standing. I didn't complain, but Mel, being so good at reading me, saw well enough my discomfort. I wouldn't have been surprised if she had heard my brackets straining. She pestered me until I finally took a seat, still refusing to join the conversation more than required.

After several long hours, I was baffled to see that evening had fallen outside. Nexus followed my glance out the window, saying,

"Goodness, it has gotten late, hasn't it?"

"Wow, have we really been here that long?" Vibes asks, looking out to see the darkening sky herself.

"Seems so," Stiletto replied. "Sorry for keeping you three so long, probably had other errands to get to."

Melody shook her head. "No, we weren't doing anything today. Soundwave was the one who suggested coming."

I fidgeted under the four sets of optics that turned to me. I had hoped no one would mention it.

"Soundwave…" Nexus asked quietly, "... is that true?"

After hesitating for as long as possible, I gave a nod. "It has been too long."

 _And the tension was killing me._ I added silently.

Tears welled in Nexus' optics, pooling, but not quite enough to fall.

"... We hoped for so long you would forgive us…" She breathed, barely able to speak. She dabbed her tears away modestly. I thought it was a rather drastic assumption, but in a way, I had forgiven them. At least, after hearing such sincerity in her apology.

"We sent the girls to give you some company, soften you up a little." Stiletto explained, "Both of us felt just terrible for the way we treated you, and didn't want you to be alone."

"We knew you probably wouldn't speak to us…" Nexus continued, "... But we thought you might be willing to accept them."

A pang of grief struck my chest. They sounded so sad, so terribly sorry. Coolant began to sting the edges of my optics, but I refused to let the tears escape. I wouldn't weep. Not in front of them.

Not yet, at least.

"... You will forgive us… won't you?" Nexus whispered, looking up at me pitifully. I bit my lip, averting my gaze. My spark threatened to tear itself out of my chest. So many foreign emotions were flooding it.

I forced myself to speak.

"... Yes." Though the word was strained, it was surprisingly honest. "Taking care of the twins has taught me many things, especially acceptance."

The couple extended their intent thanks, though I didn't listen. Accepting them back into my life would be the hardest thing I have ever done.

But I'll do it. For my sisters.


	8. Many Cycles Later

**Chapter 5: Many Cycles Later…**

I found myself looking back on those days with fondness. I learned many things from spending time with my sisters, and, ever so slowly, reconnecting with my parents. Those cycles were the beginning of a new life. A life of forgiveness, love and music. Nexus and Stiletto, too old to go out anymore, watched all our performances on the net. Vi and Mel grew into beautiful young femmes, wooing all the mechs. But I would forever be the first one captivated by their love.

We still live together, but not in the complex. Eventually, we got our own place closer to our parents. We visited them more often, and over the cycles, my spark grew less guarding against them. Our bond was restored, though it was not the same as how it had began.

It was better.

This life is the only one for me. This oath I know I will keep. Forever, I will care for my sisters. I will continue to learn and become wiser. Nothing will I allow to mute my passion. My voice will always sing for Cybertron's lovers.

 **Author's note: This is NOT the end!**

 **Yes, I am aware that you can't always get a happy ending like this, (And seriously, this isn't the end!-In more ways than one!) But here's a way you can brighten up our world to make happy endings more common!**

 **Make yourself a voice to sing for our world! Sure, there might be bad things going on around us, but we have to remember to keep love and hope alive. Passion and acceptance are some of the most valuable things in this universe. If you're looking for a better life, I implore you, try these! Planet Earth is seriously deprived of lovers. If hearing a love story from light years away on a metal planet is what it takes to get you started, so be it! Get out there and love somebody! X'D**

 **It's up to us to make our home a better place. You, especially, the ones who dream, the ones who see all the terrible things going on in our world, those of you who have no idea what to do with life. This is your chance to make an impact on the world! Leave your legacy, make your mark!**

 **And remember, you'll NEVER be alone! You'll always have someone who knows what you're going through and will be by your side when you need them. Don't believe me? Just look up!**

 **God's love is the greatest love of all. If we can reflect that, even if it's only to a few people, it can make a _stellar_ difference! **

**I hope to write a sequel to this, maybe a few one-shots, too. In the meantime, thank you, my awesome readers! Stay positive, stay wonderful, and GOD BLESS, Y'ALL! Peace! X3**

 **-Wonder**


	9. Link Library

**Volume 2 of the Triple Beat Chronicles has been completed! Follow Vibes and Melody as they escape the war and find themselves on a distant planet... Earth! The story continues in** ** _Transformers Prime: Twin Beat._** **[second link below]**

 **Also, read the transition into the second book with Odds and Ends, a collection of one-shots featuring fluff, drama and the prologue of _Transformers Prime: Twin Beat_. [first link below]**

s/12073459/1/Odds-Ends

s/12129963/1/Transformers-Prime-Twin-Beat

 **Thanks again for reading! Hope to to see you again soon in the adventures to come! :)**

 **-Wonder**


End file.
